


Давай как в Disney

by S_Kaspij



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Modern times, Mystery, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Romance, Soul Bond, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 21:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13866447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Kaspij/pseuds/S_Kaspij
Summary: У него внешность суперзвезды и аура серийного маньяка — сочетание настолько неправдоподобное, что Сиэль до сих пор не может определиться, опасаться ему или восхищаться. У него странное, не поддающееся логике чувство, будто они давно и прочно знакомы, а дежа вю накрывает почти ежесекундно, и лишь одно ясно как день: с этим посетителем Сиэль конкретно влип.





	Давай как в Disney

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - Lolth
> 
> * хедканон, как обычно.   
> * "гребаный" — апогей нецензурной лексики в этой работе.

— Эй, слышь, нам два этих, экспрессо, — нагло прищелкнув пальцами, тянет рыжий парень перед стойкой и кидает косой взгляд на миниатюрную блондинку рядом с собой. Та после его слов мимолетно морщится, но молчит.

Сиэль коротко кивает и, отвернувшись к кофемашине, начинает привычно порхать пальцами по клавишам. Две минуты спустя он вручает парочке их заказ и с любопытством следит, как та располагается за крайним столиком у окна.

Свидание у них явно первое, и Сиэль с легкостью бы поставил все сегодняшние чаевые, что последнее. Любительницы почитать Достоевского в оригинале, получившие престижную стажировку уже на втором курсе фармфака, влюбляются в подъездных мальчиков разве что в сказках.

По крайней мере, за месяц подработки здесь Сиэль не увидел ни одного хеппи-энда. Возможно, у него просто еще недостаточно данных.

Сиэль сверяется с циферблатом на противоположной от входа стене и хмурится. Уже почти семь, смена закончится через час, а самого главного посетителя до сих пор нет.

Словно в ответ на его беспокойство звенит дверной колокольчик, и в кофейню входит высокий темноволосый мужчина в черном плаще.

У него внешность суперзвезды и аура серийного маньяка — сочетание настолько неправдоподобное, что Сиэль до сих пор не может определиться, опасаться ему или восхищаться. У него странное, не поддающееся логике чувство, будто они давно и прочно знакомы, а дежа вю накрывает почти ежесекундно, и лишь одно ясно как день: с этим посетителем Сиэль конкретно влип. Вопрос только в том, куда и надолго ли.

Маньяк-суперзвезда даже мельком не осматривается по сторонам, а целенаправленно идет прямо к Сиэлю так, словно в мире не существует ничего, кроме кафеля, выстилающего путь, и стойки, отделяющей их друг от друга.

Ни капли двусмысленности: маньяк — заядлый кофеман.

Сиэль мгновенно расплывается в неподотчетной мозгу улыбке (восхищение и странная тяга вновь перевешивают) и срабатывает на опережение:

— Добрый вечер. Вам как всегда?

Мужчина («Маньяк!» — жалобно думает Сиэль) тепло улыбается в ответ — от уголков карих глаз разбегаются лучики морщинок:

— Добрый, Николас. Только добавьте немного корицы, если можно.

«Николас» — придурь и неудачное стечение обстоятельств. Так, в общем-то, можно охарактеризовать большую часть жизни Сиэля. Но он не жалеет, что месяц назад согласился подменять однокурсника в вечернюю смену, что не снял чужой бейджик и что до сих пор не поправил мужчину. Хотя о последнем все-таки да, жалеет.

Через месяц после знакомства (четыре встречи, каждый субботний вечер, но это неважно, все равно ведь месяц) говорить настоящее имя крайне неловко. Особенно когда тебе не называли свое.

Сиэль дает себе мысленный подзатыльник, потому что отвернуться и начать готовить _латте с жженым сахаром и двойной порцией карамели_ чертовски сложно, но все-таки не выдерживает и выдавливает тихое:

— Конечно.

Снова выбивающая дух улыбка — ну не смотрят так на едва знакомых мальчишек! Да вообще ни на каких мальчишек так не смотрят! Сиэль затрудняется с подбором ассоциации, но мысль пляшет где-то между «алмаз величиной с голову» и «диснеевская любовь всей жизни». И самое страшное — Сиэль маньяка отлично понимает. Ненормально, но факт: внутри него все буквально мурчит при виде мужчины, будто он долго был лишен чего-то важного и наконец обрел это, и одновременно плачет от горькой, беспомощной какой-то боли, будто тот систематически топил его котят.

Вкупе все это звучит как симптомы шизофрении.

— У вас сегодня мало посетителей.

Сиэль точно спятил, если видит в этой фразе желание продлить разговор. Впрочем, он и так небезосновательно опасается за свое душевное здоровье. Куда там пошатнувшейся месяц назад ориентации.

— Кажется, погода не располагает к прогулкам.

За витражными окнами дождь льет стеной — и лишь теперь Сиэль понимает, что мужчина промок до нитки. Внимательность к деталям у него отчаянно сбоит после второй субботы, когда маньяк заявляется в черном сюртуке, рубашке с накрахмаленными до остроты манжетами и белоснежных атласных перчатках. Экзотично и весьма горячо, только посреди нехитрого диалога все это облачение превращается в скучный офисный костюм мышиного цвета прямо на глазах у Сиэля. Тот дважды за неделю проверяет зрение и выбрасывает из холодильника все, что старше пяти дней, но это не слишком-то помогает.

Прошлая суббота, а с ней черная сутана (распятие на шее болтается слегка издевательски) и узкие очки на цепочке окончательно ставят крест на нормальной психике. Причем названные предметы гардероба вновь сменяются под взглядом Сиэля костюмом, а мужчина ведет себя так, будто ходит в этом сером недоразумении вечность, снимая его разве что на время сна.

— Ваша правда, Николас. Но я же не мог отказаться от шоколадного маффина с миндалем, верно? — у него мягкий смех. — Заверните с собой, будьте добры.

Маньяк — боже, и почему в их кофейне не принято подписывать эти проклятые стаканчики?! — глаз с него не сводит все время готовки и улыбается так, что Сиэль тотчас, наплевав на фантасмагорический маскарад, готов самолично скормить ему сотню маффинов за счет заведения.

Как он умудряется не пролить кофе, не поскользнуться на сбежавшей карамели и не расколотить молочник — остается загадкой.

Все дело в опыте, чего уж там. Не может же четвертый раз быть столь же катастрофическим, как три предыдущих.

В том, что еще как может, он убеждается, когда мужчина приподнимает брови, с весельем разглядывая рисунок на пенке.

Сиэль — хоть убей — не помнит, что именно рисовал. Равно как и не помнит, зачем рисовал в принципе: стаканчик с крышкой. Но, в самом деле, не мог же он снова…

Мужчина, улыбаясь, очерчивает край стаканчика пальцем, облаченным в эту дурацкую белую перчатку (а пришел ведь с голыми руками!), и наконец вскидывает на Сиэля лукавый взгляд:

— Ваше постоянство наверняка обеспечивает заряд прекрасного настроения посетителям.

Значит, снова сердечки.

Остается надеяться, что всего одно, скромное-маленькое…

Мужчина слегка наклоняет стакан, перехватывая его поудобнее, и Сиэль едва сдерживает желание закрыть лицо руками, чувствуя, как неумолимо краснеют щеки.

 _Чертова уйма_ сердечек самого разного размера накладывается друг на друга и переплетается так, словно он вдохновлялся небезызвестной древнеиндийской инструкцией.

Стыдоба-то какая.

Его пылающее лицо разглядывают с неприкрытым удовольствием, а затем хмурятся, колеблясь, и медленно произносят:

— Николас, простите мне мой интерес, однако…

— Да?

Сиэль сам не рад энтузиазму в собственном голосе. Ему безумно хочется дотронуться до мужчины — просто проверить, не исчезнет ли, — и понять, почему же рядом с ним так искрит в душе.

— Что с вашим глазом? Понимаю, это не мое дело, но я знаю хорошего специалиста, и если вы захотите…

— Ч-что? — Сиэль запинается непонимающе, и даже румянец с щек спадает, потому что да, этот вопрос явно не входит в его топ-сто возможных вариантов. А ведь фантазия у него оказалась богатая, вон какие костюмы и сердечки выдает.

— Ваш глаз, — мужчина выглядит немного смущенным, но быстро берет себя в руки и неожиданно твердо продолжает: — Две недели назад я заметил повязку на нем. В прошлую субботу ее не было, а сегодня… Я подумал, что, возможно, мог бы помочь.

Сиэль снова залипает на линии носа, изломах бледных губ и глазах цвета гребаного «экспрессо» и не сразу соображает, о чем речь. А вот когда соображает…

Исхода два: либо его посчитают психом (что уже недалеко от истины), либо псих — не он один (а это, в свою очередь, внушает надежду хотя бы на компанию в клинике).

— Эта повязка случайно с лица не исчезает, пока вы смотрите? — быстро, не давая себе передумать, спрашивает он.

Мужчина (маньяк?) замирает.

Осторожно возвращает кофе на стойку, не отрывая взгляда от Сиэля.

Склоняет голову набок и задумчиво прищуривается:

— А что видите вы?

Сиэль облегченно выдыхает и перечисляет, скрупулезно не забыв про размеры распятия, материал перчаток и количество пуговиц на сюртуке.

— Вот как, — глаза у мужчины ошеломленные и вместе с тем довольные. Видимо, тоже успел себя в больничной робе представить.

— А вам очень идет синий бархат, кружева и сапфиры. Трость тоже неплохо смотрится, но вот имя не подходит совершенно, — невозмутимо добавляет он.

Сиэль на мгновение цепляется взглядом за свое отражение на выпуклом боку молочника и мысленно примеряет предложенный образ: по всему выходит, что из них двоих благородной крови у него больше, но это почему-то не утешает. Подняв глаза, он замечает на лице мужчины изящную венецианскую маску и решается, протягивая вперед раскрытую ладонь.

— К синему имя действительно не походит. Проверим, что произойдет?

Мужчина рассматривает его ладонь с почти исследовательским интересом и кивает. Тоже чувствует, что нельзя иначе.

Первое прикосновение прохладных пальцев дрожью проходится по позвоночнику. Сиэль подумал бы, что это электростатика, но ладонь не хочется отталкивать — напротив, их руки, словно магниты, плотнее притягиваются друг к другу, а потом все вокруг исчезает.

_Белое, красное, снова белое, слишком много снега и крови, и деревья чернеют обгоревшими стволами в подтаявших прогалинах — прямо-таки комбо для заговора на Белоснежку.  
Он не чувствует ног — от холода, от скорости, от страха погони, — и не слышит ничего, кроме собственного загнанного дыхания. Он знает, что сам не убежит, но все равно пытается.  
Вдалеке раздается выстрел, и шум погони смещается в сторону. Вот и все, можно выдохнуть.  
Демон справится.  
Он замедляет бег, вдыхая морозный воздух полной грудью и обреченно понимая, что после окончания этого дела наверняка свалится с рецидивом.  
В конце концов он останавливается, постепенно успокаивая дыхание. Нужно просто подождать несколько минут. Ничего страшного в паре десятков сектантов для демона нет. Они не отличаются от прежних. Они всего лишь люди, они не сумеют навредить.  
Резкая жаркая боль в правом глазу заставляет его застонать и упасть на колени. Под повязкой становится тепло и мокро, и он срывает ее.  
Чтобы обнаружить, что ослеп.  
Шум погони вновь приближается, но он едва ли осознает это.  
Что-то огромное, теплое и темное укрывает его ото всех, и он засыпает. И все же…  
Бессмысленный и глупый конец._

Сиэль встряхивает волосами, не понимая, что все еще стоит, вцепившись в руку мужчины. Щеки у него мокрые.

— Себастьян? — получается слабо и изумленно, но это нормально: не каждый день на голову сваливается сюрприз в виде демона из прошлой жизни. — Как ты?..

Сиэль — не тот потерянный маленький мальчик в лесу, и все же он был им когда-то. Теперь ясно, откуда мысли о маньячной сущности: для демона — демона ли? — это даже мелковато.

Себастьян — как бы ни звали его сейчас — не торопится выпускать руку Сиэля и улыбается. Улыбка не похожа на предыдущие — открытые и сияющие, теперь она наполнена воспоминаниями, и оттого куда более ценная. Почти невозможная.

— Меня развоплотили, милорд. Людям помогал кое-кто сведущий, — он делает паузу, и Сиэль понимающе хмыкает. — Они сумели лишить меня сил и тела, и ни за что бы не оставили в живых вас, поэтому я сделал то единственное, что еще мог.

— Убил меня? — хочется без скепсиса, да не выходит. Слишком уж очевидной помнится та одеяльная темнота вокруг.

— Защитил. Уберег. Добился, чтобы вы родились снова, — спокойно поправляет Себастьян. Сиэль ошеломленно вздрагивает и пытается вырвать ладонь, но ее только перехватывают поудобнее.

— Прости, но сейчас ты не смахиваешь на демона.

Не то чтобы он действительно хотел вырваться.

Взгляд Себастьяна меняется: на краткий миг в нем мелькает печаль, но почти сразу затапливается уверенностью и терпкой нежностью.

— У всего есть цена, милорд. Вы же не против?

«Даже так?», «Идиот!», «Не верю».

Сиэль теряется, не зная, какой вариант предпочтителен. Эмоций так много, что он даже не замечает, как впивается ногтями в чужую ладонь, до боли сжимая ее в ответ.

Кра-сно-ре-чи-во.

— Как твое имя сейчас? — все, на что хватает духу.

Его ладонь накрывает вторая рука, и Сиэль ловит себя на мысли: «попался». Стоит испугаться, но внутри все еще искрит.

— Вы его уже назвали, — непривычно ласково отзывается Себастьян. — Ну, а вы? «Николас»?

Сиэль фыркает, чувствуя себя бесстрашным и безгранично сильным.

— Нет, конечно. Теперь просто Сиэль.

И да, это разрешение.

— Это честь для меня, — тихо и так, будто что-то важное решилось.

Лицо Сиэля снова вспыхивает, но на этот раз смущение приятное и в своем роде долгожданное. Он не думает о том, как выглядит со стороны, с трудом помнит, где вообще находится, и просто смотрит на Себастьяна во все глаза, впитывая его новый образ, сплавляя его с размытыми обрывками памяти и создавая нечто новое, живое и цельное. Что-то, только для него одного.

— И как мы теперь?..

Себастьян несколько секунд пристально смотрит на него, а затем склоняется и касается пальцев Сиэля легким поцелуем.

Что ж, ответ лаконичный.

Глаза у бывшего демона темные и спокойные, как январская полынья в заводи. Сиэль снова видит в них то чувство между алмазами и диснеем, но теперь без раздумий выбирает дисней.

Такой конец совершенно точно не глупый.

Хотя бы потому, что не конец вовсе.


End file.
